


Can't Do Anything Right

by xo_marauders



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anxiety, Crying, Depression, M/M, Panic Attacks, Sad Sirius Black, Sirius Black Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 08:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20355580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xo_marauders/pseuds/xo_marauders
Summary: It was one of those days where Sirius felt like he just couldn’t do anything right.





	Can't Do Anything Right

**Author's Note:**

> TW: depression  
please take care of yourselves <3

It was one of those days where Sirius felt like he just couldn’t do anything _right_.

First, he woke up late—which was inconvenient for everyone since Sirius was the one who woke the other boys—and they all missed breakfast as a result. Then, he spilled ink all over his Transfiguration essay and didn’t think to use magic to clean it up until he was halfway through writing a new one. He also messed up during potions class which earned him a poor grade that would surely anger his parents.

It finally happened in the middle of Transfiguration.

He was partnered with James and they were practicing transforming their chairs into lamps. James moved his wands effortlessly, accomplishing the spell three times before Sirius had even been successful once. With each failed attempt he became more and more agitated, biting his bottom lip to keep from crying. He just couldn’t focus on the spell and his hand was too shaky to perform the correct wand movements.

_Stupid failure…can’t do anything right…maybe mother and father are right…maybe you are worthless. _

“Padfoot? Are you okay?” James whispered in a hushed voice. Sirius dropped his wand to the ground, ignoring his friends question, and began weeping, his shoulders shaking slightly as he stared at his wand as it rolled across the floor. The whole class was staring at him now but Sirius really couldn’t bring himself to care. He just continued to sob. Remus and Peter rushed over in an instant and Remus grabbed hold of Sirius’ hand just as McGonagall made her way over.

“Sirius? Sirius, what’s wrong?” She asked, her voice laced with concern.

Sirius sniffed and lifted his head to meet her and his friends gazes.

“I…I don’t know.” He replied in a small voice. He felt like such a child, crying in the middle of class over something that was surely nothing. McGonagall would think he’s pathetic now, just like all his classmates would. He couldn’t even come up with a proper explanation. That was the most frustrating part; not knowing why he was upset just knowing that he was. It was like there was something in his brain shouting about how stupid he was, how pathetic, and he couldn’t do anything right.

And some days, he believed it.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading  
comments and kudos are always appreciated  
follow me on tumblr @xomarauders


End file.
